


Penciled Fins

by DropsOfMoonlight



Series: Winx Redux AU [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Other, Short One Shot, aside from that one I mean, idk what type of drabble or fic term this is I'm fairly new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfMoonlight/pseuds/DropsOfMoonlight
Summary: A short dream, a vivid image, and some questions about merfolk. (Part of the Winx Redux AU series)
Series: Winx Redux AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573048
Kudos: 9





	Penciled Fins

**Author's Note:**

> So, like most Winx fans, I have this whole-ass Winx AU developed and worked on, of which you can learn more about on my tumblr. It isn't a full on story yet since writing is hard and time-consuming and I'm a very impatient person, so it might take a while for me to formally rewrite all this. This would take place in AU!S1, in which Aisha is part of the group since the start. Nothing else is relevant for this fic atm, so enjoy the read, I guess!

Hey, Aisha, can I ask you something about mermaids?”

The black girl seemed surprised, so into her workout routine she didn’t notice the redhead right in front of her, sketchbook and pencil on hand. “Uh… sure, what is it?”

“Well, do they have wings?”

“…You’ve seen me transformed, Bloom”, she said with a tinge of confusion.

“Yeah but, do they have them even when in their… how did you call it… fish form?”

“ _Finned_ form”, Aisha corrected slightly offended, but quickly let it go. Bloom was new to all this, she’ll learn soon enough. “And occasionally if they’re a fairy or witch and also transformed. But most of the merfolk that live underwater go the Sorcerer route, since past Enchantix it can be iffy to hold wings underwater… unless you have Sirenix, I guess. Why do you ask?”

“Well”, Bloom grabbed the sketchbook and let the water fairy look at her drawing, “I’ve been seeing this lady in my dreams, and I wanted to know if it was posible”.

“Woah, that looks so good!”, she said momentarily distracted – the shading was on point, how did she even _do_ that – before catching what Bloom just said. “Wait, you’ve been seeing a mermaid in your dreams?”

“Yeah”, the redhead answered, “I’m underwater, she appears in front of me, and she seems to be telling me something. But I can’t figure out what.”

“…for how long have you’ve been having these dreams?”, Aisha’s tone seemed to have a tinge of concern in it. “F-for a few weeks now. Do you think it means something?”

“Okay if I’m recalling Avalon’s class right, sometimes magi communicate to one another in dreams, but it’s really hard to do, so several attempts are usually made before it can go through right,” the part-mermaid girl paused, grabbing her water bottle. “Might be that what’s happening to you.”

“Wait, you think someone’s trying to communicate with me?” Bloom said startled. The dreams were quite repetitive, but she chalked it up to just normal magi dreams or something weird like that. “But why would a mermaid be trying to talk with me?”

“Iunno,” the princess of Andros responded, “but maybe you could ask Faragonda about it. She was the Fairy of Dreams or something, right? She can probably help you”, she finished before taking a swig from her water bottle.

“Guess I could try that. Thanks Aisha! Gonna do that right away”, the redhead said with energy, before leaving the dorm with a small hope building in her heart.


End file.
